A wireless communication network can provide the location of a wireless communication device to a third party upon request. The third party requests the location of the wireless communication device from a network gateway. The network gateway authorizes the location request and then sends a text message to the wireless communication device. The text message instructs the wireless communication device to obtain its geographic location from a position determining engine. The wireless communication device obtains and reports its geographic location to the network gateway over an internet protocol (IP) connection. The network gateway then transfers the geographic location of the wireless communication device to the third party.